Hanzou Kennomura
Hanzou Kennomura was an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, prior to his death at the hands of the demon inhabiting her wife's blade. He was the father of Jakuzu Kennomura Appereance Hanzou was a fairly tall, slender.built young man. He had dark blue eyes, that transmitted a reflexive nature. He had dark red hair, gathered in a shoulder lenght ponytail. His attire consisted in a blue kimono and hakama of the same color. At his neck carried a purple scarf. He wears samurai's tabi with white socks Personality Hanzou was known for his strong hatred toward strict rules. He was a laidback and fun-loving young man, but when the circumstances required it, he displayed a very calm and analytic attitude, always ready to fight when he felt that the lives of those he cared for were in danger. He loved his family very much, willingly to do anything to guarantee it a happy future. History He was born in a very strict, intollerant and traditionalist family, the strictness of his parents were the main reason for his strong hatred for the rules. At the age of 12 he fled from home, tired of being beaten and scolded for his love for fun. He reached Magnolia in his travels and there, since he didn't have a place to call Home, he joined Fairy Tail. In the guild he was nicknamed The Wandering Sword due to his skill with the sword and the habit of just wondering around the woods and unknown places for fun. At the age of 15 he became an S-Class rank Mage, suprising every member of his guild. A year later then accepted a S-Class mission where the main objective was to destroy a Dark Guild. He went with four guildmates, only to discover, much to Hanzou's horror, that the leaders of the guild were his parent themselves. In the battle everyone died except him, who managed to defeat and kill the enemies. He was hardened by the deaths of his friends and vowed that nobody would have killed under his eyes anymore. Two years later he sensed a negative energy in Magnolia and he was challenged by a girl with an enormous cleaver, his later wife Karai Kennomura. After a fierce and tough fight, he managed to defeat her, and while he was crossing blades with her, he understood that the negative energy belonged to the cleaver itself. Due to this, he offered Karai the opportunity to help her. After an initial refuse, she accepted the offering. After some months, he deeply fell in love with her, descovering that he was reciprocated by Karai. The two then eventually got married. At the descovery of Karai's pregnancy, he worked hard to earn money and guarantee everything to his family. But the happy days wasn't ment to last for long. In a snowy day, the demon of Kubikiri-Akuma took over his wife with the sole objective of killing him because of her defeat in the past at the hands of Hanzou himself. He fought against her with everything he had, but it wasn't enough. Cursing himself for his failure at protecting his family, he was ultimately beheded by the demon, unable to react at his fury, but hoping that someday Kubikiri-Akuma would have been stopped. Equipment Enja (火の蛇 Enja):Hanzou's weapon was a nodachi with a black handle and square-shaped hilt. Magic and Abilities Sword Magic: His trademark magic revolved around the use of his sword. He combined his Magic Power with his sword, greatly boosting its power, endurance and speed. With it he was able to cut even the toughest of the materials (Such as Diamond). To acheve his level of mastery, he faced several swordsmen, learned their tecniques and created his own, developing them in 4 different styles, switching between them at will 1st Style, Destruction (最初のスタイル：破壊 Dai ichi no kata, Akai): Although he was about to use this style against Kubikiri-Akuma, he gave up on it because he believed that it could have killed Karai. He admitted if should he ever use this style, a catastrophe will occur. 2nd Style, Sideration '(第二スタイル：考察 ''Dai Ni No Kata, Kosatsu): With this style, Hanzou combined his knowledge of his Gravity Magic with his sword, creating lethal combinations. *'''2nd Style, Sideration, Arrow Outer Space (第二スタイル：考察,矢印の宇宙: Dai ni no kata, Kosatsu, yajirushi no Uchu): Hanzou utilizes his gravity to make his sword moving like it was an arrow. *'2nd Style, Sideration, Gravitational Slash' (第二スタイル：考察,重力のガッシュ: Dai ni no kata, Kosatsu, Juryoku no gasshu ):Hanzou charges his sword with his magic and releases various slashes at his opponent. Upon impact, the gravity stored inside the slashes can send his opponent flying several meters away 3rd Style, Affliction '(第三スタイル:苦悩: ''Dai san no kata, Kuno) This is the style that Hanzou uses while fighting normally. This style possesses both offensive and defensive tecniques. *'''3rd Style, Affliction, Electropulse (第三スタイル:苦悩,電気衝動 Dai san no kata,Kuno, Denki Shodo):Hanzou attack his opponent with a shockwave attack released directly from his sword which turns a powerful blow into an oscillating wave that stuns the opponent's muscles, making him unable to move for some time *'3rd Style, Affliction,' Ethereal Rift '(第三スタイル:苦悩,空気のような溝 ''Dai san no kata, Kuno, Kuki no yo na mizo): Hanzou runs towards his opponents slicing the air in front of him. His slashes are powerful enough to twist the air itself. *'''3rd Style, Affliction, Dimensional Gap (第三スタイル:苦悩,寸法ギャップ Dai san no kata, Kuno, Sunpo Gyakku): Hanzou charges his sword with his magic, making it able to cut any material with little to no effort. 4th Style, Estraction (第四スタイル:抽出: Dai yon no kata, Chushutsu): This style is used when the sword is still sheathed. Most of this attacks starts with his sword sheathed. *'4th Style, Estraction, Skybreaker' (第四スタイル:抽出,空の分割 Dai yon no kata, sora no bunkatsu): Hanzou sheaths his sword and grabs its hilt, starting to gather a red energy which engulfs him, generating an ethereal pressure around him. After this he unsheath his sword, releasing a huge slash of red energy that cuts everything on its path. The power of the blow is modifiable. *'4th Style, Estraction,' Steel Flash '(第四スタイル:抽出,鋼のフラッシュ ''Dai yon no kata, hagane no furasshu): Hanzou runs toward his opponent with his sword sheathed and when he is close enough, he unsheaths it, slashing his opponent multiple times in mere moments. After he sheaths it another time, while on his opponent bursts various injures. *'''4th Style, Estraction, Moon Laceration (第四スタイル:抽出,月面の裂傷 Dai yon no kata, Tsuki No Hikisaku:) Hanzou, when he feels ready to attack, unsheaths his sword and performs various slashes, so fast that at the eye it seems to be only one, and sheaths it again. Thanks to this, he is able to cut precise points. He is even able to cut the nervs inside the enemies bodies while the dresses and the skin remains undamaged. Gravity Magic (重力の魔法 Jūryoku no Mahō): Thanks to his training while he was in Fairy Tail, he learned how to control gravity, although he didn't completely master the magic because he died before succeeding in it. *'Block' (Unnamed): Hanzou was able to intensify the gravity in a certain area, neutralizing the attacks and blocking his opponent due to the strong gravity. *'Gravity Seals' (Unnamed): Hanzo was able to create seals of gravity capable to push him or his opponent in various direction with a very remarkable speed. Thanks to this, Hanzou could suprise his opponents and create paths of gravity useful in both fighting and traveling. Immense Speed: While fighting he displayed a frightening amount of speed, appearing behind his opponent in a blink of an eye. Immense Durability: Hanzou has shown a good amount of durability, being able to sustain long training sessions and clashes without showing signs of fatigue Immense Endurance: Hanzou had a very high resistance to pain and injuries, being able of not yell out in pain while he was slashed by Kubikiri-Akuma. Immense Magic Power: His magic power was known to be very strong and fierce, like 'A sleeping lion who has just been awaken' He was slightly superior to Karai, who was considered a Ten Wizard-Saint level Mage Keen Intellect: Hanzou was a smart and tactical fighter. He was capable of finding the enemies weak spots after a few attacks and he even claimed that He won't be hit by the same attack twice. Enhanced Reflexes & Senses: Hanzou has been always a perceptive fighter. He sensed immediately the negative energy coming from his wife's blade and while fighting he always relied on his mind and reflexes rather than on his eyes. Trivia Coming Soon Quote ''-Rules are ment to be broken-'' (Before leaving for the S-Class mission) Ok, let's finish this quickly, i've got a trip to do. (To Karai) I sensed a negative energy coming from that blade... It's a demon, right? You're a very strong fighter, and i want to help you with your problem. I will stay by your side and find a way to destroy it, ok? (To himself) So this is it... so this is the extend of my strenght? So this is my fate? I was ment to die here... unable to help you, unable to help my family... Karai... Jakuzu... forgive me... we've failed... I've failed...